Origins & Sands of Time
by Serenity's Embrace
Summary: **Hiatus** Hermione refusing to be left behind steals the cloak and follows' Harry to the very end. A flash of green light and everything is changed for better or worse,and in a odd turn of events Hermione finds a new mission & new path to follow but is love a part of it? So begins the story of time paradoxes and timelines.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1:**

-I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or scenes I may have used to get me started, these all sadly belong to that wonderful lady J.K. Rowling.

We could hear them out there surrounding us and leaving us with no way out, the wards had fallen hours ago and in the mini scrimmage we had already faced we had lost so many in just a few other hours. Some of our best had given their life to see that we had all succeeded, and in the end somehow I wasn't quite sure if we were in a more formidable position or if we had only dug the hole deeper. In the end Voldemort had made his demands of us all and that was simply for us to give up Harry now and he would spare us, not that any of us would really fall for that. Even if we gave up Harry he would never spare us, he would only use that against us as a way to torture us further once he had completed what he had come for.

I couldn't bring myself to face all the losses we had seen and felt, we had lost so many so far and they would never be able to see the day when this war would no longer darken the wizarding world. Lost in this darkness I could feel how tired my body was, how I limped from a well placed slicing hex earlier that grazed my leg and a still bleeding cut from a blow in the fray when I stupidly let my gaze wonder..Or I should say couldn't help but watch.

***Flashback***

It was like slow motion as I ran around the corner praying I would make it in time to warn them of the fast approaching danger, behind me I could feel the explosions and the debris falling. Ahead of me I could hear one of my most hated enemies heading for more of my loved ones, more people for him to try and take from me and our family. If I could just beat him there...if only I could move a little faster.

I pushed my body harder and felt my legs strain and start to complain, my feat ached as they pounded against the cold hard stone floors, and every time I avoided the debris littered on the ground I thank my lucky stars. I had never moved so fast through Hogwarts and it was only with my vast knowledge of where I was going and what was coming before me that I was able to keep up with the Death Eater's much longer stride. As I approached my destination I prayed harder to whatever might be listening and I began to reach..._almost there...just a little bit further...Come on..._I could hear the screams and curses of those dueling behind me start to fade away the further I pushed to keep up with him and as I began to round the corner...then that's when I heard the scream that would stay in my nightmares or at least add to the already horrible montage of movies that played regularly.

Ginny Weasley's last breathe, her eyes fading..Losing the colorful life that had once danced merrily in those beautiful brown eyes, her body falling...arm outreached, and a screaming Tonks who immediately began firing curse after curse at Lucius Malfoy's smiling face. "Come on blood traitor, is that the best you've got! I suppose I should be surprised you're even still here, you and the other are nothing but rubbish just the same as the rest of those filthy creatures you insist on associating with. You should be thanking me for giving her a quick death" he taunted as he lazily fired and defending against an angry Tonks as he continued to draw her out into the open.

I tried to follow but even with my weeks of training I was no match for Tonks' speed (although I'd never been able to keep up with the clumsy metamorphogus in any of our training) or Malfoy's natural grace. I went down hard behind a door, skinning my knee and more than a little bruise to my pride. I could still hear Tonk's and Malfoy as they taunted each other as I scrambled for purchase in the pile of rubble.

"Fat load of shit you smarmy git, you and your pureblood stupidity! That girl had more power and grace than you could ever hope to posses with you blind hatred, and those so called mudblood's I associate with are worth more than you'll ever be. I promise you will pay in blood for every misdeed you have done during this war. Sectumsempra!" she shouted as she dodged a stinging hex only to over calculate and leave her defenses down.

"Expelliamus" and Tonks' want went flying and I could hear it make a loud noise as it fell in the silence that followed. I struggled harder to get up and just get around the corner, to just get there in time to save her. To save poor Teddy from growing up without a mom, and to save Remus who had just found happiness where he didn't think he was allowed to receive it. _'God, please…please just let me make it in time!'_

At wand point Tonks still refused to back down, instead she held Ginny's body close and spit in his face. "I may not be here to see you pay but I sure as hell know you've got yours coming and when it does happen I hope it's in the most unexpected way."

I could see Malfoy wiping the spit off his face _'please no, please…'_ pulled back… _I was almost there…_"Avada Kedava" a green light spiraled towards Tonks_ I screamed 'NOOOO…'_

She fell with a smile on her face and Ginny gently cradled to her heart. I couldn't believe it but for some reason I felt anger spread throughout my body and for the first time in my life instead of keeping my great Gryffindor calm I did the stupidest thing I've ever done and in what could only be called blind anger I aimed at Malfoy, "Tarantaguella."

"Protego" so we have Potter's little mudblood finally come out to play have we? What are you going to weep for the blood traitors to, filth all of you, only good to serve your betters. You will learn your place, mudblood whore!" at this point a smile spread across his face "and I think I know just how to do that!"

"Cocky aren't we, Malfoy? You think you can beat me just because of blood? Oh well I'll show you just what a real witch can do when she really knows how to wield her magic…" I closed my mind off and reached for anything that could help me in a situation where bravado only goes so far when you're going against a fully trained death eater and you're a barely trained underage witch..

***End Flashback***

Needless to say I barely made it out of there alive, and if it hadn't been for a little pack of birds I never would have survived to be limping around like an idiot right now. If Mad Eye could have seen me then he would have skinned me alive, I had ignored everything he had ever trained me to do when fighting and I had nearly paid the ultimate price for my ignorance.

Coming out of my own thoughts I focused on the area around me and realized that I must be missing out on pretty important discussion because Ron looked ready to kill Harry or tie him up. I could only guess what it was now that had the two at each other's necks, with tensions running high everyone seemed to be jumpy or just plain angry all the time. Not that I could blame them with everything we had faced so far and how much more we seemed to have to face each day no matter how much we pushed. I sometimes wondered how Harry had handled all of it for so many years and all the accusations that came along with it.

"I have to go to him, you know it's always been me who had to face him remember, and I think this may be the only way Ron!" Harry yelled as he tried to pull away and keep walking forward.

Refusing to back down Ron swung Harry around to face him, "What to you mean Harry? We've destroyed all the horcruxes now you just have to wait, don't be an idiot! Don't go blazing off and get yourself killed just when the wizarding world needs you most!"

I chose this moment to finally speak up, "Harry do you mean what I think? Have you finally figured out the truth about it all?"

"Yes, I'm a horcrux to," was all Harry said before he took off running.

I stared after him for a moment and then I turned to Ron," Go to the great hall and get everyone prepared, we both know Voldemort's followers aren't going to just back off no matter how this goes." As I said that I began rummaging through my small beaded purse the one item that might help me do what had to be done right now.

Perplexed he grabbed my arm, "Aren't you coming with me Mione?"

And for the first time I looked Ron in the face and lied to him, "Of course I am, Ronald! I'm looking for a book on wards to place on the great hall; I saw one in here that I want the staff to help me place on our last area of protection. Go we don't have much time, get them prepared for me will you please." I could feel my heartbreaking as I felt him not and give me a weak smile before he rushed off to do something that would never come to be realized. I hoped he realized what I was doing was for the best, and that as much as I loved him I knew he couldn't help me in this and I couldn't afford to be saving his ass out here in another life or death situation.

"Accio invisibility cloak" the bundle of silky silver fabric instantly came to me and as I slipped it around my shoulders I remembered all the good and bad times we had using this cloak. The rules broken, the laughter when a silly mistake was made, or the times we saved one another from a lifetime of detention and .

Come to think of it we could probably give Harry's dad and his gang a run for their money in the amount of trouble we had caused through our school years, and if I had anything to say about it we would be around to finish the rest of our school education causing just a little bit more and maybe from then on I'd learn how to lighten up.

Squaring my shoulders I turned and headed out behind Harry, praying I would be in time to stop him or at least be able to help him survive.


	2. A Flash of Green, Goodbye

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you who have given me some support or have added me to your alert list, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter I'm posting. I'm still very new at this and I'm trying to really make these longer as I go, however, I would like to remind everybody that this story is in its early stages and to understand that I won't be able to update as fast as some other authors. So special thanks to: youcantbesirius, Auelle, chupeechan, isabellasvl, GutoRo7, hvnsllbbygrl, and saris305.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or scenes I may have used or used as inspiration, these lovely creations still sadly belong to J.K. Rowling.

As I stumbled out of the castle I could see the blip of Harry's silhouette in the distance and I knew I was going to have to hurry if I was going to be able to catch him, and this limp wasn't really helping me. I could feel that I was way below my usual strength and I knew that this was a little more than reckless but I didn't really see any other choice if I was going to be of any use to Harry and the wizarding world. I hoped beyond hope that Harry's waning strength would be to my advantage as well, but in the back of my mind I knew this was pointless...Harry always seemed to find some extra reserve of strength when the shit really hit the fan. It had always given me hope and at the same time ticked me off that Harry always seemed to have the upper hand in any dangerous situation.

Pushing forward through muck and dirt and bodies of death eaters that were left to lay where they threw there last curse and rotting flesh that carrion crows had already begun to feast on, I swallowed back bile that had risen in anticipation of vomit. The bodies all seemed to be laid out in some kind of gruesome picture format and as I pushed through I could see the blind eyes of the dead watching me as I tried to keep up. I tried to look past the fact that these were people that had once lived and breathed and dreamed of something, no matter how twisted it might have been, and only see that these people wanted me and mine dead. However, that type of black and white was beyond me because I knew that without what some called my "bleeding heart" I wouldn't be able to have the knowledge I have today. So as I saw Harry come into better view, I could tell I was gaining on him which really worried me… he seemed to be slowing down the closer he got to the edge of the forbidden forest, and he almost seemed to be hesitating for a moment? _'What is he doing? Did he finally decide to think this through or is he trying to come up with a plan?'_

I was almost right upon Harry when I heard him say something and look to his right as if someone was there, and in his left hand I could see he was clutching something tightly the more he talked. I could almost make out the words mom, dad, and be there with me the whole way but I couldn't really make out who he thought he was talking to and what he was talking about…_damn it if only I could get just a little bit closer before he enters the woods, then maybe I could stop him from going through with this idiotic plan. He always gets himself in trouble with these half-cocked plans and ideas where he's only thinking in the moment and not for the future and he has already lost so much from this, I just have to stop him from losing anything else._

Harry began to move again so I pulled myself up from my hiding spot and tried to follow him as stealthily as possible, because here in the forest everything seemed so much quieter I was sure at any moment Harry would turn around and tell me to go back or someone would jump out and capture us both. I could see that Harry was listening intently for anyone around him, probably thinking along the same lines as me and he seemed just as nervous too. _At least he's trying to put up some semblance of giving a damn if he dies or not, I mean maybe he can sneak in and get rid of a few thinking he'll try and go down with a fight and with me there maybe we can pull it off with an element of surprise._

The forest creaked around us as if the old woods knew evil was in its presence and that an innocent was ready to make a sacrifice to stop it today, and the simple ambience that it provided helped to calm the two teens rattled nerves as they approached the snake pit waiting for them. In the distance you could hear the large group of people arguing and in the fray of it all Bellatrix was cackling as she belted out a horrible ditty from her twisted minds gallery. The air started to feel oppressive like it was condensing around us to hold us down, the animals were silent as they watched in silent fearful apprehension, and as we moved further in I could hear the rattle of the snakes surrounding us in a more metaphorical sense.

Bellatrix skipped around the groups, belting out…_'Come hither little Potty Potter…come to your master…dance to our tune'…_Harry stepped into the outer ring of the light, illuminated in the dim light still Bellatrix sang…_'it's time for all the dirty little mudbloods to pay, come hither and pay your dues'…_ Harry moved further into the light and I could see the outer reaches of the group of death eaters had realized that 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' had made his appearance and just like anyplace it seemed word spread faster than thought around here too. I hid in the shadows under the cloak as best I could, but even as we entered into a world of nightmares I knew no matter what happened I would stay as close to Harry as possible…I would protect him as best I could…even if he thought he didn't need it.

Finally, Voldemort realized that Harry was there and in a flurry of robes and a crackling of dark magic he moved in towards Harry and smiled as if he were greeting an old friend. Making a noise as if to patronize a young child Voldemort circled Harry and began to speak, "Harry did you really think you could beat me? Why did it have to take you so long to come forward? Did you enjoy all those brave people dying for you, is that it? Were you too much of a coward to face the Dark Lord?" He returned to face him head on and leaned in as if to whisper to a confidant, "You can tell me, Harry, no one has to know your shame here. It's the least I can do for you in these last moments, now that you've finally come to your senses and decided to save so many innocent lives with your sacrifice."

Through all of this Harry stayed silent but I could see his grip on whatever object was in his left hand steadily tightening with each passing moment, and as Voldemort continued to taunt him I prayed that for once Harry would be able to hold his temper in check. He finally answered him with a simple speech, "Don't think for one minute this is giving up Tom, this is my way of making sure you lose. So let's just get this over with before someone beats you to it…I mean I am after all 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

Bellatrix jumped out in a flurry of robes and wild angry hair "How dare you speak like that to your betters' boy you aren't worth the dirt on the sole of the Dark Lord's shoes, and you will show him the respect he deserves," she pointed her wand at Harry…"Crucio" and he fell to the ground writhing before Voldemort, using his right arm to try and at least stay completely off the ground…"or you will feel the pain until you little brain has learned how to address your betters." Bellatrix screamed as she towered over Harry and continued to curse him in front of the entire assembled group of depraved and idiotic death eaters. Voldemort didn't even interfere he just watched with a sickly sweet smile on his face as if he were indulging a small child with her play things. After a while of this Voldemort finally stepped in and pulled Bellatrix away, "We wouldn't want you to break him too early now would we dear Bella, besides there will be plenty more for you to play with later."

Looking down he waved his hand gently and Harry's body lifted off the ground and hovered in front of him inches from his face, "You are going to die tonight Harry Potter and I want you to know that when this happens I'm going to take great pleasure in destroying your little friends one by one, you've put a very big target on all of your friends and I'm going to personally collect on each and every one of them. I think I'll especially enjoy taking care of your little mudblood friend, she'll have a great time as well and when I'm done with her I'm sure I can find her a permanent place to do what dirty little whores do best. I'm just sorry I won't get to see you're little redheaded blood traitor get what she really deserved as well, but rest assured the rest of your little ragtag family will make due when the time comes." Turning away from Harry Voldemort seemed to almost be savoring this moment, and finally he sighed and turned towards him again.

I wanted nothing more at this moment than to start firing curses and think later, I wanted to be the impulsive one and try and get myself killed. I wanted nothing more than to be angry and show them my pain and see how they liked being hurt and forced to relive memories of death and torture every turn minute of every day but I knew that the most important thing at this moment was to make sure harry survived so I swallowed my tears and grabbed onto the my famous Gryffindor courage. I watched in bated breath and slowly moved closer and closer…inch by inch I moved in towards the target.

I saw him begin to raise his wand_..oh god no, not yet…_Harry seemed to realize what was happening as well and I could see him struggling to at least lift his arm (which was still having spasms at this point)..he smirked at Harry as if knowing he would never succeed..I moved in just a little closer_…just please let me get close enough to do something, please let me save him…please let me do something…_Harry seemed to have realized that at this point it was useless and so he floated there and seemed to almost smile up at Voldemort…for his part Voldemort finally seemed ready to finish this and as he began to form the words and his wand swished through the air I made up my mind. I threw off the invisibility cloak and that's when things began to seem as if they were in slow motion around me but in my mind it was like everything was moving at lightning speed. I could see the power of the spell beginning to form and in a rush I threw off the invisibility cloak_…please, just let me make it, please…_I felt myself strain forward, my legs burned, the breath in my lungs burned and relieved at the same time, I gasped for more to keep the dizzy sensation from my brain, I raised my arms to get closer, I felt what little bit of energy I had left come forth, and then I jumped forward reaching for Harry.

Harry's eyes opened and I could see the look of horrible recognition begin to form as all around us curses flashed and the world faded into green that's when I felt it-that moment that people called 'the calm before the storm'…that's when I knew that this might be the end but at least I'd gone out with a bang. I looked into Harry's eyes and smiled_…I really hope you understand that I love you, you are the last of my family and I have no qualms about this moment…_"I love you Harry" and then the world went black to the last noise I would hear: screams.


End file.
